


Honestly idk im just gonna try this out

by BENTHER



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENTHER/pseuds/BENTHER
Summary: I want to start writeing, but i feel like my ideas are common/stupid/boreing or whatever, so i might start writeing random bs and see how it goes, if its good ill make spesific works.This will basically be my ocs, or non spesified characters haveing interactions, if i feel horny maybe some smut. Also OCxCannon. Also also just random thoughts and ideas.Also i dont know how any of these works so ill be testing things out.





	1. Chapter 1

So. To start off on a not too akward note, ill be writeing some random chapter of my SpaceVentures story.

Ice was trapped on one of the cells of the spaceship. As badly designed as this spaceship would be, Cadet Faceless's desk was just infront so fortunately for Ice, he had some company on his imprissonment.

"Hey im serious about the monster thing, i may seem like a wacky character, but im not lieing, if you dont do something or tell your lil ol captain that he has to believe me we'll all end up dead" said Ice, in a worriesome tone.

"Look. Wacky or not, you aborded this ship with no permission, and quite descreetley, and as security protocole dictates, youll be retrived to the law. And frankly i really dont believe about that so called monster you keep talking about. You havent even explained how that thing got here or where it came from." She said not looking up from the screen of her computer.

Ice sighed deeply while he rolled his eyes " Its-its.. Its a long story and i really dont want to spare you the details but that thing is real and its dangerous"

The.

(Sorry the story really doesnt go like this, mhhhhhhh, its just... that idk.  
But like so ice abords the ship with a monster, like he had his own ship, but this monster got accidentally created and its basically absorbeing any being into it, its like a horrible blob with lots of heads and hands and eyes on it. It kinda has a rotten skin color, little purple. So it absirbed all of ices tripulation and found its way to the control brich of the ship and accidentally imput corddinates into the tpa device, and teleported itself to a random location, and meanwhile ice is trying to stop it, so he followed it, but he's an absolute dumbass so he doesnt have a plan to catch it, he teleported outof his spaceship with absolutely no idea where he was going, and he left his emty spaceship floateing endlessly thro space.

So after he teleports he ends up in this kinda labyrinth (Dave's spaceship) looking for the monster, but he ends up trying to save his life running away from it and hideing somewhere, now when he thinks hes safe he enconters faceless in surprice which arrests him, she takes him to the capain dave for orders and all thro this ice tryes to warn them about the blob (we'll call the monstee blob for short) but they dont believe him, dave asks to send him to jail and there faceless does the standard proccedure, a lecture for identity, when she does this, she finds ice has like a million alliases and, and theres like no info on him, also ice has like a lot of cyborg implements which are so severe he cant take off (imprissonment ussually requires for prissoners to take off their cyborg upgrades, if possible) so noface lets him keep em. So right off the bad this guy's suspishous. She sends this info to dave (minus the cyborg parts) and dave shugs it of and says it'll be the govs problem when they land.  
Ice advices they dont land cause the thing could escape and cause mass extintion.  
Faceless asks more info on this but ice refuses to coperate, (mainly cause createing the virus was his wault and all of his tripulation is all dead now cause of him) faceless doesnt believe him at first but she checks the systems of the spaceship and things suddently start failing, so she starts getting worried, so she manages to convince dave that this might be an actual threat, dave is hessitant but decides to temporarily free ice to defeat this blob, ice confesses that he has no plans on how to do this, dave gets smart on this and trys to plan something out. Theres like a time skip here where dave and ice kinda become friends (but not really) ice is like really fun and goofy and dave find him anoying but also kinda cool. Thi one day the lights go out. The blob must've dissconected the power supply, and dave and ice end up trapped in this tiny emergency ceal room. (Like very tiny its a supply room actually. They arent trapped, they're just kind of afraid the monster might get them by surprice. So they spend some time here getting to know each other. Until dave just has it and decides to t get out of there. So he figures they could use an old bot to help them locate blob and turn on the lights, its an automated alien android, dave dug her out from an abandoned planet and fixed her up (mostly).

(To be continued))


	2. Daniva x Daves talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random conversations Dave and Dan have.

"So you can see the future?"

"Not quite see the future as one would asume, actually. Its more like guessing the future for me, the truth is that what i can really do is read the minds of people who are close. Its like a virus type of conection. You see, i read the mind of the nearest people (this meaning i learn everything they've ever done and thought) and then i read the minds of the people this people know exist, and do the same until i reach the people nessessary for my current objetive, and then based on previous actions of these people, and also by scanning the surroundings thro their minds, i can know what they're going to do in correlation to eachother."

"Ok so if i got that, you cant see the future, you just know everyone to a level where you can guess their actions"

"Yes. But now you see, im not constantly reading peoples minds, and i do not retain any of the information retrived, for mind space reasons (think of an computer, memory and RAM) so i basically get enough info for like 1000 into the future (more or less) and only for a few seconds, and then make my actions based on the real info retrived. Which is just my thoughts instead of everyones."

Dave looks at Daniva in an intrested and thoughtfull way listening to her.

"So aside you may think, "you cant know the future like that" and partially you'd be right, there's like a .001 chance that the avrage person does something unexpected. Also theres the uniques, which i call people who where born in just the right second and end up following a completely unexpected timeline. Thats also like a .001 percent chance, also after that theres a few unique people whos minds i cant read, simply because they've trained their minds in a way that no mind reader can read them. Now theres also the posibility that something unexpected happens and it makes a chain effect and ruins all my plans. Theres also people nobody knows about, hidden people who can also make unexpected changes, as i said, i can only read someones mind thro connection."

"What if something happens beyond that time limit you've placed? As in, if you analize your actions in butterfly effect not causeing anything bad in those thousend years you search, but just one year later a butterfly effect happens baced on your actions."

"Since i do check like every year momentarily, when id get to the point one thousend years earlier id be like, "FUCK" suddently. Haha yes it can happen but not likely."

"So you arent an all powerful?"

"No."

"How many things are you hideing from me??"

"..."

"OK SESSION IS OVER, Back to your punny mortality!" Daniva kicks Dave back into the present time, and closes the rip...

"Dumbass."


	3. Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever man

One day. As i faded inconsiously into the darkness of my sleep, after crying of an unfair world. I felt as if i floated, i tried to open my eyes but all i saw was black, and infinite darkness that seamed to strech indefenitly, there was a cold breeze that caresed my body, not unpleasent, as one sertain queen from an animated movie would say 'the cold never bothered me anyway'. I laughed at my own blurry thoughts, but then a bright light shined 'oh i did have my eyes open' i thought as i winced at the bright light, and slowly opened my eyes to look at the new found light, once my pupils ajusted to the light i saw.. letters? As i read the words i stared to feel more consious, less like in a dream, and more, awake and aware, it really felt like i was floating, i couldnt feel anything under or arround me, no floor or anything, and there was a wind gust surrounding my body the ends of my pijamas waved forward with it, the big bright letters in front of me said

"START Y/N"

i streched my hand forward to the 'Y', The letters bounced and dissapeared and inmediatly new ones apeared, 

"CHOUSE A BODY / KEEP CURRENT"

ppfff i was by no means keeping current, i taped on 'chouse a body' suddenly i fell to the ground, not to far away from my feet, but it defenetly wasnt there before, it felt like a smooth stone surface, the lights of the letters reflected on it, it was black too, as soon as that happened millions of never ending capsuled spawned infront of me, they contained bodys, completely still people standing inside of white glass capsules, new smaller letters spawned on one side of the nearest capsule,

">Pick recent  
>Top picks  
>Costum  
>Previously saved  
>Randomize

Back<"

Man that sounded so interesting, 'what does recent mean?', i poked on that one.  
All capsules scrolled fast and then slowed down till new bodys were infront of me, these... were only familiar, infact, they were all of my ocs, and more acurately, sonas, i recocnized Gum who stood infront of me, he looked very realistic, and just how i would haved imagined him or better even, i looked left and saw, Roger, as punk as ever, i reached in and realised the capsuled moved with the moves of my hands, i scrolled roger further and then past me, i saw multiple personas and sonas that looked incredibly cool in full skin, i stoped at a few whos desinges i hadnt even completed yet, still there they stood complete, and better than i could haved ever wished.  
I scrolled further to my most recent design, it was mostly human, tho its skin was blue, on its face a snout streached in a lion like form yet mantaining its humanity, its ears stood at the high ends of its head and they were big and pointy, it had long curly hair that trailed all the way back to its tail, oh yeah, a long slim tail in which end stood more fur. It stood on heels and the end of its feet had two goat like hove-claws, its hands were big, and its body slim and strong, its eyes were bright red and its fangs stook out of its mouth, i reached to tap on this one, i liked it a lot, genderless, blue, sexy, its more you could ever wish to be.

(Wil continue latee)


End file.
